Various substituted ureas are known to be useful as herbicides such as those taught in West German Pat. No. 2,256,275, U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,925 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,971. Compounds of the above cited patents are only remotely related to applicant's novel compounds because they are both derivatives of urea.